Puella Magi Rima Magica
by Akio-chan45
Summary: the same story but with Tanako Rima. Join her in her adventures and sorrows as a Puella Magi. Takes place after Sayaka, Madoka, and Mami are gone.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa. 1 My name is Tanako Rima. 2 I am 16 years old. I am quiet and i keep an emotionless face. I live alone in an apartment since my family died. I had made a contract with a white cat-like thing. As far as my wish, I'll reveal everything in a later chapter. It isn't all candy and sugar being a Magical Girl. Ryubey says that we all end up as witches. Speaking of those, Witches are or were Magical Girls who failed to cleanse their soul gems. They drop grief seeds which cleanse our soul gems; charms that hold our soul which we give to Ryubey in return for our witch. Mine happens to be an olive green color with a star as the charm thingy on top and the bottom part is flat. He's told me of Kaname Madoka or Madoka Kaname. She had become a witch when she had given well forced a grief seed to Homura Akemi. In another time, Madoka had become a God. She was a powerful Puella Magi just from her wish. I have a few weaknesses which my wish did not help at all. I tend to run into a battle with little planning. Anyway, a quick note the rest of the story will be in third person.

[1 Hello in Japanese

2 In the japanese language, Names are written last then first]


	2. Chapter 2

Rima Tanako. She had light blue hair and sea green eyes that were always bright. She was held back a year after her family died in a sudden car crash leaving poor Rima alone. Rima fell into a depression and refused to do any and all schoolwork. She walked to Mitakihara Middle School donning its respective uniform and her emotionless face. "Tanako-san1!" a schoolmate called. Rima turned around. Kita Satsuki. She had amber colored hair that was always tied up into twin drill tails. "Hello Kita-san." Rima replied back. "Are you on your way to school?"

"Yes."

"Mind if I join you?"

"No."

"No I can join you or just no?"

This girl annoyed Rima. Satsuki had a positive outlook on things which personally didn't bother Rima. It was the fact that Satsuki just couldn't leave things where they were.

"No you can join me."

The two quickly arrived at Mitakihara Middle School. There was little conversation between Rima and Satsuki. When there was, Rima gave short anwsers to Satsuki's questions. Rima climbed the stairs and entered her homeroom. She took her seat in the back which made it easier for her to isolate herself from the other students. The bell rang and the teacher entered. "Hello class. I will be your teacher for the year. My name is Mitakura Tamaki. But, for you all it will be Mitakura-sensei2. Please take out your math books. "The teacher said turning to the chalkboard.

The hours seemed to slowly tick by. Rima gathered her things and went home to her apartment. Rima turned on her favorite Magical Girl anime; Cardcaptor Sakura. She grew bored and decided to channel surf. "I wish i wasn't alone anymore."

"That can be arranged." A voice said. It seemed to come from every direction. "Who-What are you?" Rima asked.

"I am an Incubator. I scout out girls like you to become Puella Magi or Magical Girls. I grant their wish but in exchange they give me their souls and fight Witches. "The voice suddenly had a body. It was cat-like. It had cat ears but had ears coming down out of them. It had a tail but was separated into three separate parts with red lines on them. In the middle of the being's back was a red circle. It stared at Rima with beady red eyes and a mouth like a curved W. "Excuse me, but what are Witches?" Rima asked curiosity taking over.

"Witches are Magical Girls who did not cleanse their soul gems using the grief seed that they drop." The cat thing says. It takes a note of Rima's confused face before continuing. "You see, every time you use your magic, your soul gem gets clouded. Puella Magi use the grief seed to make the soul gem bright and clean again."

Rima nodded. "Ordinarily i would jump at the chase to not be alone but i need to think about things before saying yes." Rima says closing her eyes. The being nodded and disappeared. Rima was left to Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club latest plan to keep Haruhi's secret well a secret. A few days later, Rima sealed the deal. After sputtering like an idiot, Rima held her olive green soul gem in the palms of her open hands. She noted the star decoration on the top and the flat bottom. "Can you tell me your name?" Rima asks.

"My name is Ryubey."

"My n-"

"Do not bother. I know your name is Rima Tanako." The now named being said before disappearing again.

[1 -san is an honorific. It is a way to address people. It is also considered the most polite.

2 -sensei is a teacher and is also a honorific.]


	3. Chapter 3

"Rima!" A child like yet arrogant voice called out. Rima opened one eye to find the Incubator on her chest. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What Ryubey?" she asked clearly annoyed. "Its time for your patrol." The cat thing said not blinking. "But my muscles are still stiff from the last shift and besides its three in the morning." Rima complains. The Incubator laughs. "That's funny. It's your soul and wish thats likely not to come true. "This had Rima up and already out her window. She held out her olive green soul gem. It glowed faintly then got brighter as she neared a Witch's Maze. "Ryubey?" Rima started. "What do i do now?" She finished slightly scared. "Its simple really. Transform then enter the maze. Knock out the familiars then you'll get to the Witch." Ryubey explains. Rima nodded and transformed. Her outfit was fairly simple for a Magical Girl. It was comprised of a olive green t-shirt and yellow suspenders that attached to a skirt that was the same color and was pleated like her uniform skirt and had a fluffy appearence. She had white knee socks and olive green flats. Her soul gem had turned into two stars that connected to each other on aviator goggles. She had a katana and ran into the maze. She hit her first wave of familiars almost instantly. She knocked on out by hiting it with the hilt of her katana. She knocked another out by slicing it in half. She reached the witch and looked at it. The eyes looked kind of like rainbows and had a nose like a cone. Rima gave it a look of discust before proceeding to launch an attack. "Raining Knife Storm!" She yelled and several maybe millions of daggers,knifes,swords and other sharp objects rained down on the witch causing some damage. Rima caught sight of an opening. "Starlight Mirror!" She yelled and a bright light flashed making the witch disintegrate and drop and grief seed in its place. Rima undid her transformation and picked up the grief seed. She held it up to her soul gem and it was no longer cloudy. Rima turned around and spotted the infamous black haired Puella Magi. "The Incubator talked you into it huh." She said taking out a pistol and aiming it at Ryubey. "Homura-senpai1! " Rima exclaimed. "Yes and no. I wanted to not be alone anymore and he needed someone to help the city." Rima adds calmly. Akemi undid the safety catch to the pistol and cocked it. "Homura Akemi. Kyuubey sends his regards." Ryubey says which earns him a missed shot. "You have to admit she's good." He adds earning him another missed fire. "Stay still!" Akemi yells. Rima steps in front of Ryubey. "Please stop. I'll give you a grief seed when i find another witch." Rima pleaded. This caught Akemi off guard.

[1 senpai: a honorific used to adress upperclasmen in a school setting or on a higher level then you in a workplace.]0


	4. Chapter 4

"What?! Are you stupid or something?! Thats basically a death wish! Which i could care less if you died..Im only after this incubator so you-er other girls don't end up like her." Akemi admits. Rima lowers her gaze. "I-i know but that doesn't mean you have to shoot him." she says raising her voice. "I'll make you a deal. I-if i die or become a witch, you can have free range at Ryubey."

Akemi looked at Rima for a good second before nodding her head. "Most importantly, Satsuki must not find out about Puella Magi." Akemi said sternly.

"Too late!" A familiar cheer filled voice called out from behind a bush. Akemi and Rima groaned. "Ri-tan! Your so cool in your outfit! I wander what mine would look like.." she finished trailing off. Ryubey surveyed Satsuki then looked at Rima, cocking his head. "Oh no! Don't get her involved Ryubey." Rima thinks. Even if Rima didnt really like Satsuki, she couldnt really let her die. Akemi cleared her throat. "Our deal stands." She says before disappearing. Rima sighed and motioned for Satsuki to follow her to a cafe.

Once at the cafe, Rima ordered some warm milk and Satsuki ordered a milkshake. The two sat down at a booth with Ryuubey on the inside. "Listen very carefully. If you do decide to become a Puella Magi, You must be careful and think before you make your wish. Ryubey will take care of the rest." Rima says,sipping her milk. Satsuki sat still for a few minutes. This was unusual for someone of her nature. She nodded before looking straight at Ryubey. "I don't care. I wanna protect people like you Ri-tan."

Ryuubey closed his eyes. "Then what is your wish?"


End file.
